Insertion of a missing cell type into the body can be accomplished by implantation, transplantation or injection of cells. The cells can be in the form of tissue fragments, clumps of cells or single cells derived from the fragmentation of organs or tissues. Alternatively, the cells can be clumps of cells or single cells derived from cell culture, tissue culture or organ culture. If the cell insertion is to be successful, however, the cells must have the physiological environment after insertion which is required for the reorganization, growth or differentiation necessary to permit normal functioning in the body. The cells inserted into the body must be maintained in a physical relationship which permits adaptation to the new environment and promotes the changes which are required before normal cell functioning can occur.
Diabetes mellitis is an example of a disease state associated with an insufficiency or absence of certain types of cells in the body. In this disease, pancreatic B-cells are missing or deficient. The condition can be ameliorated by the successful insertion of the missing pancreatic B-cells.
Prior to this invention, attempts to introduce such cells into the body have not achieved the natural reorganization, growth or differentiation needed for optimum cell functioning in the body.